


absolute and irresistible descent (into love)

by thetrashlord



Series: an unexpected, undeniable combination [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, pretty much entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: After a few months of dating, Theo and Liam are unmistakably in love.aka. theo and liam spend an evening cuddling, watching tv and confessing just how deep their feelings arepart 3 of a thiam oneshot series, but can be read separately





	absolute and irresistible descent (into love)

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> you can hit me up on tumblr @banesmagnvs
> 
> also i just finished a thiam fan video if you want to check that out on my youtube channel @lydsmartinii

Ever since they told the pack about their relationship, Theo’s feelings for his boyfriend had simply skyrocketed, with an ever-increasing trajectory. He could stop thinking about it. He, _Theo Raeken_ was falling in love – to the point where he thought he was actually going to explode. He hadn’t even thought it was possible to feel that way, but every time he saw his boyfriend’s stupid, annoying, wonderfully cute face, he felt a leap in his stomach and a tightening in his chest, like he couldn’t breathe. God, it hurt – but every time Liam smiled or kissed him or wrapped Theo’s hand in Liam’s own, Theo felt such relief…. The pain became wonderfully bearable, and it consumed him to the core. There was such intensity to his feelings... It was something entirely new to him, and he was utterly terrified.

In short, he was hopelessly and undeniably in love. 

It was one particular evening where this realisation truly hit him. Theo had come over to Liam’s house worn out and tired. His fatigue and lingering irritability was met with an understanding smile, and a soft, languid kiss that felt unmistakably of home, and it was like everything else just faded away.

Liam had taken him by the hand and set out some pillows on the floor in front of the TV. As they snuggled under a blanket, Theo had kissed the younger boy on the forehead, overwhelmed by the resounding voice in his head that had suddenly said _fuck, I love you._

Liam glanced up at Theo as the other boy’s arm tightened suddenly around him, and Liam’s heart lurched when he saw the soft smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“What are you smiling about?” Liam murmured.

Theo chuckled, replying simply with the word, “you.”

Liam bit his lip, mesmerised by the older boy’s fond expression. Their gaze lingered for a moment, until Liam decided – with some reluctance - that he should probably turn on the TV. 

They settled down to watch more of the comedy show that Liam had forced Theo to start watching a few weeks prior. It had taken Theo a little while to begrudgingly admit it, but he had grown surprisingly invested in the lives of the police officers in the show, often lamenting how Jake and Amy just needed to get together already. Liam always just smiled at this, whispering that “patience was a virtue” and to “just give it time.” Whilst that sometimes just made Theo more impatient, it was a perfect way to spend an evening – watching a comforting show, not having to think about anything, and - most importantly - getting to cuddle with his boyfriend.

As they watched the show, they chatted and argued and got only slightly distracted by each other’s proximity. Theo did have to pause the show briefly at one point - when Liam moved from pressing soft absentminded kisses against Theo’s neck, to kissing him full on the lips. Whilst he laughed about how _unfocused_ Liam was, Theo nonetheless responded, certainly not yet invested enough in the show to refuse the most welcome distraction.

It was when it was getting late, after Liam switched off the TV, that Theo thought about it again properly.

They lay under the blanket in comfortable silence, hands loosely intertwined, with Theo’s thumb tracing light circles against Liam’s skin.

“Thank you,” Theo whispered. 

Liam gave him a soft smile in return.

“No one’s ever treated me with such… _care_ before. Thank you – not just for tonight, but for everything.”

Liam squeezed Theo’s hand, but there was a flicker of a question in his eyes.

“Everything?”

Theo tilted his head in affirmation, and bit his lip before speaking slowly, “Liam… For the first 18 years of my life, I only cared about myself. When you came along… Everything started to change."

Liam smiled, his chest tightening as his mind wandered to where this conversation could potentially take them. However, his train of thought was interrupted when Theo continued.

"I still wouldn’t call myself a _good_ guy…”

At this, Liam’s eyes flashed with disagreement.

The corner of Theo’s mouth tugged upwards slightly, chuckling with exasperated affection. There was still an underlying tension in the air, and it was starting to play at Theo’s nerves. He sat up as he thought through his next words, pulling Liam up with him so that they were face to face, hands laced together.

“I mean...” Theo defended his previous statement, “I’m not going to go sacrifice myself for every other person, like some kind of martyr, and I’m not sure I ever will. But honestly, I’d die a million times if it meant it would keep you safe.” 

Liam’s cheeks were unmistakably pink, although he attempted to hide it with a teasing sigh, “Always so dramatic.”

“I’m not exaggerating,” Theo replied softly, “I really would.”

Liam’s hand squeezed Theo’s, with the younger boy being unable to conceal a small, shy, smile at these words. 

Theo bit his lip and tapped his fingers nervously and he started to ramble, “Let’s just say it’s not a feeling I’m used to... But fuck – You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me… Two months ago, in the hospital, I thought I was going to die, I really did. I was shit scared, but all I could think about was whether you would be okay. I had developed this… admiration for you. You were this young, reckless kid, but you always did the right thing – always. You had this stupid sense of nobility and courage that I couldn’t help but respect, but at that point it was past admiration… _I liked you._ ”

“You’re such a sap,” Liam murmured, smiling shyly.

Theo laughed, “I mean… you still treated me like a total dick – _which I was_ \- but I think that made me like you more. We became a team. You know I’m not much of a team player, but I needed you, and you needed me, and it felt good. It felt good to rely on someone – to trust someone. And now… actually getting to tell you how much I care about you – to kiss you and hold you, and go on dates… to see your face not only when I close my eyes to sleep, but then also as soon as I wake up again – fuck, I really am the luckiest person in the world. “

Liam's heart melted as Theo paused and took a deep breath.

After a moment, Theo finally stated plainly, “Liam, I love you. I love you so much… and it fucking hurts – in the most amazing way possible. I know this might be too early to say it, and you probably don’t feel the same way, which is fine but –"

“I love you too,” Liam blurted out, cutting the other boy off. As Theo stared back in a mixture of shock and awe, Liam simply smiled and rested a comforting hand on Theo’s cheek. 

After bringing their lips together for a brief yet lingering moment, Liam whispered, “You had your speech, now let me have mine.”

Theo swallowed, still unable to process the overwhelming array of emotions that just hit him. However he did let himself smile -  _Liam loved him back._

Liam bit his lip, not quite knowing where to begin. 

His eyes flickered up to look directly into Theo’s, and he started slowly, “You’re smart - that was one of the first things I liked about you... You payed attention to me, you listened – maybe not for the right reasons at first, but it meant that you were able to pinpoint certain things about me, and I’m pretty sure it’s saved my life a fair few times. You managed to get under my skin, and it drove me crazy. Like… it _really_ pissed me off –“

Theo chuckled, remembering all too well just how pissed off Liam had been.

Theo’s reaction caused Liam to smile in response as he continued, “but at the same time… I couldn’t help but like you. That kind of just pissed me off even more.”

Theo snorted at this statement, and Liam struggled to fight his laughter.

“You were a total dick and I knew it – but I was just… inexplicably drawn to you. God, I tried to ignore it, but you’re magnetic – I had never had a chance.”

Both boys sobered slightly as Liam’s tone became more serious, “I know you don’t think you deserve to be loved, so I need you to listen to me when I tell you that _you do,_ and I love you _– I really do_.

Theo swallowed, his heart constricting in the most wonderful way as Liam continued speaking, “I love your smile, and I love your annoying cockiness, and I love your sense of humour. I love your stupid sense of pride, and the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh properly… I love the way you pay attention, and I love how deeply you’ve come to care – even when you still pretend you don’t. I love that I don’t have to hide anything from you, that I probably couldn’t even if I tried. We can be intense and passionate - _I love that_ \- but equally we can just play video games or put on a movie and have just as good a time. I love how caring you can be, but I love it when you are brutally honest and cynical too, because it grounds me. _You’re my anchor._  When you’re not with me, you’re all I think about, and when you are with me, you’re all I see – all that matters. And well… Honestly, it scares me how much I love you.”

Theo bit his lip, offering his boyfriend a shy, appreciative smile, but he was clearly still somewhat overwhelmed.

“You love me,” Theo breathed.

Liam smiled as he affirmed, “I love you.”

“And I love you…”

Liam chuckled, “Apparently yeah."

Theo laughed as well now, tackling the younger boy and pinning him the ground.

“We’re in love,” he said, smiling as he still processed Liam’s words.

 Liam snorted, “Yes you dick, we’re in love.”

Theo gazed back at Liam for a second, before sealing their lips together in a firm kiss.

It was a desperate, needy kiss, filled with emotion and driven by sheer desire to be closer to each other. Liam’s arms reached upwards to clutch at Theo’s back, as the older boy moved on top of him. Their mouths pressed together slowly, and they poured everything they felt for one another into the kiss. 

Liam whined when Theo pulled back slightly. Theo tilted their foreheads together as he regained his breath, eyes shut as he made sure he etched the moment in his memory. He wanted to remember exactly what it felt like - how completely overwhelming, and completely incredible it was to know that his own feelings were mutual, that he was in love with a boy that loved him back, just as deeply.

When Theo opened his eyes, his chest constricted, seeing just how visibly affected Liam was. His hair was all mussed and his breathing was heavy. Theo really couldn't blame himself for wanting to kiss the other boy senseless – which is exactly what he did.

Theo gripped his Liam's face as he captured his boyfriend’s lips with his own and deepened the kiss.

Liam moaned softly as their tongues slipped together, and his boyfriend didn’t hide the effect this had on him.

“God you’re so hot,” Theo murmured into the kiss, and was delighted by the half-whimper that escaped Liam’s mouth in response. 

Their bodies moved in sync, and Liam’s fingers trailed up under Theo’s shirt. He pulled back momentarily to tug the other boy’s shirt over his head and laughed softly as Theo attached his lips to Liam’s neck.

The hesitance and tension between them had dissolved completely, replaced instead with soft touches and whispered _I love you’s_ as the night progressed. 

They eventually moved to Liam’s bedroom, and lay in each other’s arms, waiting for sleep to take them.

As Liam drifted off, Theo remained wrapped in thought.

He would never not worry about them, or their future, but he felt at a wonderful ease – knowing that whatever hit them, they would be together. They would be there for each other. Theo would love Liam through whatever challenges were coming for them, and he felt safe in the knowledge that Liam would be there for him too.

Theo had always been so afraid of pain, so afraid of getting hurt. He knew that love would make him vulnerable, that it would probably come hand in hand with a fair share of pain, and it seemed simultaneously surprising and inevitable that he couldn't bring himself to care.

In the end, it wouldn't matter. Whatever happened, it would be worth it. It would be worth all the pain in the world.

 


End file.
